Broken
by loveless.raine
Summary: Kagami mustered enough courage to tell him of his love and Kuroko realized his mistake... but it was too late. Warning: character death.


AN: Sometimes my mind comes up with angsty and psycholgical-ish fics such as this so don't mind me if you're not into this kinds of stories. To those who are.. Let's be friends ne?

Warning: major character death. This fic is unbeta-ed so forgive me for my spelling and grammar mistakes.

* * *

Kagami woke up to a searing pain in his stomach. It was unbearable, it felt like his stomach could explode anytime. He tried to ask for help, but he find his throat was dry and his voice hoarse. He looked around for any sign of people on that dinghy room but all he found was a blue haired boy sitting beside him. Crouched.

"Tet...su?" He called. His best friend and team mate turned to look at him then. His eyes were red and puffy and tears were continuously flowing from his face. Kagami's heart broke at the sight in front of him. He tried to lift his arms to wipe the tears off, but found that he can't move any part of his body. "Tet..su... Don't...cry." He whispered instead, his words barely audible.

Kuroko's face shifted from helpless to enraged in an instant. "You don't want me to cry? You're a hypocrite! You're like them! Giving me false promises only to leave me alone in the end! I won't let you do that to me Kagami. If I can't have you then Himuro won't. He won't you hear me!"

Kagami was stunned. He can't understand why Tetsuya would even think that he and Himuro... "Tet...su...its..not true... I ... Won't le-leave you..please." Kagami pleaded. This was some misunderstanding. He can never do that to him. He had loved Kuroko for so long now.

"Don't lie to me." Kuroko buried his face on his hands. "All this time, I've loved you. Even if I know that you will not feel the same. I was happy when you told me that you will stay by my side. I thought I was special to you. But how could you? You're moving with Himuro without telling me! After you said that I'm the most important person in your life, How could you!" Kuroko broke down, wailing sounds filling the room.

Kagami found it hard to breathe. He wanted to say so many things, he wanted his shadow to know that he misunderstood, he wanted to let him know how he feels for him but his condition is hindering him to do so. Kuroko, seeing his lack of response went on. "But that won't happen now Kagami. Pretty soon.. You'll leave me. I figured this is better. You leave me and Himuro. We'll both be hurt but its okay as long as your lover suffers too." Then Kuroko laughed. It was not a laughter brought upon by happiness. It was a broken one. Kuroko is broken.

"I-Its not true.' Kagami closed his eyes when another sharp pain hit his abdomen. He tried opening them and stared directly at Kuroko. "I've... always... Loved you." He mustered all of his strength left to speak. "I... Thought...you...will... Hate me ...so ... I...hid... it ... but... You're... the... only... person... I... Loved." As he said this, Kagami suddenly coughed blood.

The realization that he made a mistake hit Kuroko like a crashing wave. He is killing.. The only person that loved him true. All because he was so blinded by jealousy and hate that he failed to see the truth. He gathered Kagami's body. "Oh God Kagami-kun I'm sorry. Please please hold on. Ill ask for help. Please stay with me." He pleaded and screamed for help though deep in his heart he knows its too late

Kagami finally was able to cup Kuroko's face. "If only... I had...the courage... to tell... you before... T-this would... not happen..." He then smiled, a bittersweet one amidst his tears. "T-take... care... of... yourself... love...you... forgive... me" A few ragged breaths then Kagami's head fell limp. He was no more. Kuroko killed him with poison.

Kuroko Tetsuya moved the dead body of his light closer to him and a moment later screams echoed throughout the room.

The police and Seirin team found them a few hours later. Kuroko was still holding Kagami's dead body, rocking him like a baby.

~KK~

Hyuuga and Teppei was glad to see Kuroko getting well. During their first visits, he was violent; his eyes red, Trashing and even hitting his head. Now he looks at peace. Nurses allow him to go outside, which was an improvement.

The two of them will never know what had really transpired the night Kuroko killed Kagami. Even Himuro was shocked at the turn of events. Kagami and him were scouting for apartments days before he was killed, he said, since the late rookie wanted to share a room with Kuroko. All them were aware of the special feelings Kagami had for the teal haired boy and were wondering why Kuroko failed to notice it, to the extent of him killing his best friend.

Maybe because of his past and the people who have given him false hope then abandoned him... those people who used and abused him...

"Kuroko-kun" Teppei approached Kuroko who was drawing something on his sketchpad.

"Kiyoshi-senpai!" Kuroko's eyes lit up and hugged his old friend then smiled when he noticed his companion. 'Captain you're here too!"

"Yes" Hyuuga smiled. 'How are you doing Kuroko?'

Kuroko held out something from his neck. It was a chain with a ring that Kagami always wore. The two gasped in shock and was wondering how it came to his possession. "See this? Kagami-kun promised me that next time he comes back, he's going to take me away and we'll get married. Isn't that great? I'm sorry you missed him. He just left a few minutes ago." As he said this, tears fell from Kuroko's eyes and he stared at his sketch, a drawing of Kagami surrounded by roses. Teppei held Hyuuga's hands. They both understood that Kuroko is indeed broken..

Beyond repair.

END


End file.
